


A Glimpse of tomorrow

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: People said you can only witness your own wedding once, but not Oh Sehun.





	A Glimpse of tomorrow

Sehun stomps his little feet as he went home crying after playing the whole day, his mom didn’t ask him why for she knew who made his son cry again. She let Sehun sit on the chair as she prepares him some food to eat.

“I r-really hate Luhan he-he push me earlier that’s why I fell on the ground, and all our friends laughed at me” Seven years old Sehun sniffles

“And why did Luhan push you?” his mom asks

“Because I kicked him in the butt, because he was so noisy playing with Baekhyun and Jongin, and he doesn’t want to include me in their game. When I went to talk to him he suddenly walked away with Baekhyun.” Sehun explains as he eats his pancake. His mom shakes her head and suddenly took his food away from him.

“That’s bad Sehun, you don’t have to kick someone just because you think he is noisy.”

“But he is, mom! That’s why I really hate him. He always ignores me.” The kid sulks in front of his mother.

Mrs. Oh leans over the counter and looks at her son straight in the eye, making sure that she gets all of Sehun’s attention. She made a deal with Sehun that if he apologizes to Luhan, she will buy him a new transformer robot that he always wanted.

\--

“Hi, Luhan!” 

“It’s Luhan Hyung to you Sehun” Luhan corrected.

“Whatever, I’m here to say sorry for kicking your butt yesterday”

Luhan raises his eyebrows as he looks at the smaller kid in front of him. This is weird, Sehun will never say sorry unless someone told him to do so. Luhan stares at the shorter kid from head to foot before he shakes his head and said,

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept your sorry Sehun”

“But why?”

“I just can’t”

Before Luhan can walk away from where he was standing, Sehun pushes him hard until he fell to the ground. Then he heard Sehun sobbing as he keeps on saying “I hate you, Luhan, I hate you.” Little Sehun left the playground and went home sulking.

\--

Sehun sits at the top of the jungle bars, it is summer and he is supposed to be having fun playing with his friends, but everyday Sehun always ends up quarreling with Luhan. But today is different, after all his friends arrived at their playground, they gather around and decided to play hide-and-seek.

“Hey guys, Luhan is not here yet can we wait for him before we begin?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh, Luhan’s not coming to today Soo.” Baekhyun answers

“Do you know why?” 

“He said they’re going to visit his grandparents in the countryside.”

“For how long?” Sehun interrupts but Baekhyun just shrugs his shoulder.

For some reason, Sehun finds it weird not being able to see Luhan today. Although he cannot deny how he loves that he can still play with all his friends today including Jongin and Baekhyun. The kids start playing hide-and-seek. Chanyeol was the first one who needs to look for the one who hides. That round Sehun hides on top of the tree which took Chanyeol a while to find him.

“Hey no hiding at the top of the tree, It’s hard to find you there.” The chubby kid whines but Sehun just laughs. 

On the Second round, Jongin is the one who searches for his playmates. Again, it took him awhile to find Sehun who was hiding at the empty dog house.

“We should not include Sehun in our game next time, he is so good at hiding.” Jongin protests

“Hey, that’s not fair. I’m following the rules. You guys are just too lazy to find me!” The youngest of the group answers.

“Fine, but in the next round if we will have a hard time looking for you again we will never include you in our game. Ever. Understood?”

Sehun nods, this is his last chance, so for him not to be excluded from their next game he needs to hide somewhere more obvious. So when Jongdae began counting, all kids ran around the playground to find places to hide. Chanyeol and Baekhyun hides inside the big dog house, however the two is having a hard time hiding considering how big Chanyeol is and Baekhyun is such a noisy kid. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, decided to hide inside the slide tunnel, Jongin stays unmoved as he hides in front of the tree Jongdae counted at, while the older kids, Junmyeon and Minseok, hides on the bushes. Then there is Sehun who decided to hide at the back of the playground fences.

Sehun giggles as he watches his playmates hide in obvious places. If only his hyungs are not so lazy enough to find him at whichever place he hides, he could be hiding at the top of their treehouse by now. Then he sits on the grass and leans on the fence as he waits for Jongdae to find him.

“It’s been three minutes, why aren’t they looking at me yet?” He asks himself

He stands up from sitting on the grass and takes a peak from the edge of the fences to look at his playmates. However, his eyes widen when he notices that his friends are not there anymore and there’s a big change in the playground. The jungle bars, the slides, and the swings are all gone, and so is the tree where Jongdae was leaning on to count off a moment ago. Quickly, Sehun starts walking back inside the playground calling for his friends.

“Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Kyungsoo hyung, guys where are you?” He tries to look for them behind the trees,

“Suho Hyung? Jongdae Hyung? Quit hiding guys it’s not fun anymore”

Sehun is now panicking. How come his hyungs are all missing and the playground is suddenly so different from how it looks like earlier. He continues walking around, looking for them but no one was inside, but him. Suddenly, he starts crying, he doesn’t know how everything happened but he cannot stop crying as he realizes he is somehow lost.

“I want to go home” Sehun sniffles

Then he heard sounds of people walking inside the playground, quickly he peaks from the fences to see if it is his hyungs, but unfortunately, it is a group of people, male and females bringing flowers and other materials inside their playground. Sehun began to panic he never saw these people in their subdivision before, and so he doesn’t have any idea who they are. He quickly runs towards the big dog house that is now located at the left corner, while still facing the whole playground, it is still the same dog house they used to hide but this time the paint is already fading.

Sehun stays inside and watches how everyone became busy as more batch of flowers, and boxes of fragile materials are being carried inside. There are a lot of chairs, a long table, and an also an arch.

“Make it fast people, we only have five hours ‘til this wedding starts!” An old lady informs the crowd.

“Wedding? But who’s getting married?” Sehun furrows

Soon the playground is filled with beautiful decorations, elegant flowers and different shades of color blue. His favorite color. Sehun lost track of time as he watches how everybody works until the playground looks lovely as it is now. For an eight years old boy he can say, he loves everything. Some workers already left the place leaving only the old lady from earlier, and three girls carrying ham radio. Since there’s no one around, Sehun decides to move out from the doghouse for a while. He tries to move around the playground slowly without being seen.

“This is so beautiful” Sehun gasps, he moves closer to the aisle and touches the blue and white ranunculus flowers that were arranged earlier. 

Sehun is too fascinated with the decorations and the flowers that he remains standing for a couple of minutes. He didn’t notice that the old lady is already walking towards him. She’s few meters away when Sehun realized that she cannot see him, he tries to wave his hand at her but the lady continues ignoring him. A smile appears on Sehun’s face, and since then he decides not to hide anymore.

Sehun roamed around the whole time and watches as the group of people set up the playground. It is so beautiful with its rustic theme. However, what caught Sehun’s attention the most, is the an invitation card that is being carried by the old lady woman who then places it on the table.

Sehun’s eyes widen as he reads Sehun & Luhan, together forever. August 8, 2018.

“This is my and Luhan hyung’s wedding? But how?” he asks himself.

He doesn't know how to react after he finds out everything. All these time, he’s at his own wedding reception. Sehun still can’t believe it. How did he and Luhan (of all kid) end up marrying each other?

“Why Luhan? How?”

He reads the invitation again, double checking if he read it correctly or maybe it is a different Sehun and Luhan. But mostly on the list are the names of their friends as well, like Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Yixing. These guys are their friends so it means that they are really the one’s going to get married.

There are already a lot of people inside the playground the moment he turns around. it’s like time sped up a little, and now the ceremony is almost starting, he didn’t know most of them but there are still others whom he knew since then. Walking around he sees familiar faces, like Mr. Cho, the old man who sells ice creams and lives next door, Luhan ’s grandparents, some of their friend’s parents. Sehun walks further until he saw his parents, despite her age Mrs. Oh still looks beautiful while Mr. Oh looks handsome as ever as well.

“Hey Kyungsoo, where is your boyfriend?”

Sehun turns around and looks at the older version of Kyungsoo he looks handsome now, and his gray tux looks good on him. When he looks at the other side he saw a whole different Chanyeol, but he knows it is him because of his big ears. Chanyeol looks really handsome now and he’s not fat anymore. Suddenly, he remembers Chanyeol asking him about his boyfriend, and he wonders who it might be.

“Jongin’s on his way,” Kyungsoo answers

“Holy moly! Jongin is Kyungsoo hyung’s boyfriend?” Sehun gasps

He was about to leave the two talking when he heard Kyungsoo ask Chanyeol

“So when are you going to propose to Baekhyun?” 

Sehun saw Chanyeol smiling before he answers “Maybe when YooMi turns three, we want our daughter to be our only flower girl on our wedding”

“NO WAY! CHANYEOL HYUNG AND BAEKHYUN HYUNG ALREADY HAVE A KID?”

Sehun wants to listen more when everything quickly changes, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are now sitting on their seats with their boyfriends, and the ceremony is already starting. Even though no one can see him little Sehun still lowered his head and quickly walk towards the tree near the altar where he could see clearly his older self and Luhan getting married.

“He’s Beautiful” Sehun whispers as he stares at future Luhan from afar.

His eyes shifted and then he sees his older self-standing beside Luhan, they’re holding each other’s hand. Soon both of them are staring at each other with a beautiful smile on their faces. Sehun notices how his older self takes care of Luhan asking him if he’s okay and making sure of everything so Luhan will be less worried.

Sehun’s stays hidden at the back of the tree for a while. He watches how his older self exchange vows with Luhan. It was short but sincere. Just like his older self whose eyes are only on Luhan, little Sehun couldn’t keep his eyes off at Luhan and how lovely he is at that moment.

“I love you too, Sehun” he heard Luhan.

“It is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

Little Sehun watches carefully as his future self and Luhan slowly lean over for a kiss, the guests are already cheering the newlywed couple as they move closer. Little Sehun stays hidden at the back of the tree. Suddenly he gasps then he notices Luhan looking at his direction, quickly he moves one step back, turn his head, and closes his eyes.

“SEHUN! YAH OH SEHUN WHERE ARE YOU?”

He opens his eyes and looks around Sehun notices that everything went back to normal, the playground is back to how it was when he and his friends were playing.

“Sehun is that you?” he hears Baekhyun’s voice

Quickly Sehun runs toward his friend and hugs him around his waist (since Sehun is still shorter than Baekhyun). He hugs Baekhyun tightly which surprises the older.

“Hey what happened to you? Why are you suddenly hugging me?” Baekhyun wants to let go of Sehun from hugging him, but the younger shakes his head.

“No, Hyung I’m scared. I don’t want to play hide and seek anymore.”

So he let Sehun hug him a little longer and he ruffles the younger’s hair. Soon some of their friends start coming over to where they are standing and asks Baekhyun what happened, but just like them, he doesn’t have any idea.

“Hey, Baek do you have--” Sehun turns his head the moment he heard Luhan’s voice, he looks at him and he couldn’t stop blushing.

“Sehun are you okay, where have you been? Everyone is so worried about you.” The sound of Luhan’s voice suddenly changes. It’s like he’s starting to get mad at Sehun, but everyone gasps when little Sehun went towards Luhan and hugs him like how he hugged Baekhyun earlier.

“I’m fine hyung but I’m sorry if I made everyone worried.” Sehun presses his head to Luhan’s body as he hugs him tightly and Luhan began ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Can you tell us where did you go?” Chanyeol asks him

“I was just here, but in a different time”

“You mean you went on a time travel?” Jongin asks, which Sehun nods

“Cool, so did you see me there? How do I look like?

To stop all those random questions Sehun tells everyone a few things, like who he saw and the things he heard. However, he didn’t tell anyone that he went to his own wedding.

“But how can this possibly happen? Does the portal work all the time?” Jongin asks but everyone shrugs their shoulders.

“By the way, how did you escape?” 

“I don’t really know Hyung, what I just remember is that I spoke, then I noticed someone heard me so i hid from them.”

“Well that’s okay, at least now you’re back with us.” Luhan said

As the sun already sets, Kyungsoo and Jongin went home first. Then a little while Chanyeol, Jongdae and Junmyeon followed. Now, it is only Baekhyun, Luhan and Sehun inside the playground.

“Hyung is it okay if I ask you to walk me home, I’m still a bit scared.” Sehun asks Luhan, in which Luhan answered with a nod.

Before they can head home Baekhyun told Luhan that he needs to drop by a convenience store hence, they need to go home separately. Luhan wants to protest he wants to go along with Baekhyun and chat with him along the way, but he feels sad and worried about Sehun who is now currently holding his hand tightly. Luhan is left with no choice but to agree with Baekhyun. Then he and Sehun start walking at the different direction.

The walk to Sehun’s house is quiet, they only talk when Sehun asks Luhan why was he in the playground when he thought he went to his grandparent's place, in which Luhan replies that they were only there to visit. Sehun hums then they continue walking. Somehow Luhan finds the situation really weird, this is the first time he and Sehun are going home together, and for the record, this is also the first time that they didn’t fight. 

“Hyung why are you smiling?” Sehun asks

“Nothing”

“You look so beautiful earlier Hyung,”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Earlier, when I time travelled, I saw you and you are the most beautiful person I saw” Sehun explain. Luhan couldn’t help but blush.

A few minutes more and they finally arrived at Sehun’s house, slowly Sehun let go of Luhan’s hand then he smiles at him.

“Thank you for bringing me home Luhan hyung,”

Luhan ruffles Sehun’s hair as he replies, “you’re welcome Sehun”.

Luhan is about to turn around when Sehun suddenly holds his arms. The little kid is on his tiptoes when swiftly kisses Luhan’s lips and quickly runs inside their house leaving Luhan alone in their porch, flabbergasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like my fic for this round, this is my first time writing a kid!au fic. Anyways, have fun reading and happy selu day y'all! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I want to thank my beta for helping me on this fic


End file.
